Son of the Fire Goddess
by Neptune'sCreation
Summary: Not accepted in Atlantis, the sea god allows one of the most unlikely goddesses to raise him. When he learns the prophecy is about him, he becomes worried. How will he put up against the looming prophecy over his head? Who is he facing? How will he face an unwinable war?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: beginnings

In a small opening in a forest, a man appeared out of what looked to be mist. The man had jet black hair slicked back and a long black beard. He also had green eyes like the ocean. In his arms he cradled a blanket. The blanket moved a bit before a small hand reached up and tugged at the man's beard. The man grinned at his child. He looked almost identical to him with the same jet black hair and vibrant green eyes. The man looked around with a withdrawn look on his face until it changed quickly into a warm smile, as he saw a huge wolf, at about the size of of a mid-sized minivan. The wolf stalked toward the strange man with the child before a blinding light emitted from the wolf. In its place, stood a beautiful woman, with brownish black hair going down her back and olive tan skin. Her eyes were charcoal black, and shined slightly in the light.

"Lord Poseidon," The woman said smiling while she bowing a bit. " to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"There is no need to bow to me, especially now that I come to you for a favor, though I'm confident in the answer you will give me." Poseidon said simply.

The woman looked at him curiously. "Favor? What can I do for you?"  
The man smiled. "I need you to take my son; he would not be accepted in Atlantis, as my wife would not care for one as him, a simple demigod, and he has no where else to go. I was hoping you and your pack could take him in to care for him. "

The smile on the woman's face vanished. "I'm afraid I cannot, Lord Poseidon. My pack would not accept someone like this child."

Poseidon smiled sadly. As he was about to respond, a tornado of fire came beside man. When the fire dispersed, a little girl about the age of eight stood in its place. Both of the previous immortals bowed before Poseidon spoke up,

"Sister, why have you come?"

"I have come offering something to you, brother. I propose that since Lady Lupa cannot take your child, that I do, and raise him as my own, with my son in Hawaii, he has been asking for a sibling for some time. He lives on the island of Honolulu. It should be a good place for him to grow up, I believe."

The two other god's eyes widened at the mention of Hestia having a child.

"Sister, you took a maiden's vow, you cannot have children!" Poseidon said in an overly loud tone.

"Not so loud brother! I have had a child very recently, but he was made from the hearth, thus, I have not broken my vow." Hestia said quickly and quietly.

Poseidon looked at the ground, lost in thought for a moment before speaking up. "Very clever indeed. Having a child without breaking a maiden vow." He paused. " Very well, you may raise my child. I want you to do one thing. Tell him I care for him, it just would not work in Atlantis for him. I have grown quite attached to him in the week I have known him..." A look of hurt crossed his face before a warm smile replaced it.

Poseidon turned to Lupa before starting; "I thank you for meeting be here on such a short notice. You are dismissed from this conversation. Return to your pack."

Lupa gave a warm smile before turning into a wolf in a flash of light. In her wolf form,  
Lupa said "I am sorry I could not help Lord Poseidon, but my pack will not let someone enter of such a nature. I feel him and I will met soon enough with the prophecy looming over our heads."

Poseidon nodded in understanding before Lupa turned and ran into the forest to find her pack.

Poseidon turned back to Hestia. "I thank you sister, I owe you a great deal."

Poseidon handed the child to his sister. Before turning around to walk away.

"Poseidon,"

He tuned to look at his sister. "Yes sister?"

"What have you named him?"

Poseidon looked at he ground for a moment; thinking hard. His face lit up with a name.

"Perseus. Yes, Perseus shall be his name."

Hestia smiled. "He shall be even more great than the original Perseus."

"Thank you sister, I have faith you will raise him well." Poseidon said before turning to a mist, then evaporating quickly.

Hestia looked down at the child. She smiled. "Come, little Perseus. Let's go meet your brother."

A.N. So this is my first story, so you know what to do. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Oh, and one more thing, this is going to be a PG 13 story, Percy is a teen in this story, and let's just say teens don't exactly act like a saint. R&R and stay tuned for more


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Toy

Thirteen years later

A boy with black hair, Vibrant green eyes and covered in sweat ducked to avoid a blade aimed for his head before fainting a swing with a sword before smashing his opponent with his fist, effectively knocking him down. A boy with salt and pepper hair and orange eyes groaned in pain from both the shield and the impact from the floor, only to look up to the other boy with the point of his sword at his thought.

"Yield?"

The boy on the ground rolled is eyes. "Yield."

The boy with the black hair smiled as he removed the sword from his brother's thought, "Another win for team Percy! Hell yea!"

The other brother shook his head in dismay, but a smirk was clear on his face. "Percy, your downfall will be you arrogance."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Its not arrogance, Dustin, its just called...rubbing it in."

Before Dustin could respond, a flash of flame came from beside them. After the fire subsided, a little girl, about eight or nine stood in its place. The brothers quickly bowed before Hestia spoke up.

"Perseus, I need to talk to you," Hestia looked at Dustin. He nodded, the walked out of the arena they were fighting in.

Hestia tuned back to percy,"There are some things we need to discuss."

Percy looked at her suspiciously,"What do you mean?"

Hestia looked at her adopted son with a hint of sadness and pity."As you know, your father is Poseidon," Percy nodded. "And he hasn't visited you since before you could remember, but he loves you very much. You could very well could be the Prophecy child, So he sent you a gift, it will be useful in the years ahead. They will be long, but rewarding in the end. If you survive."

Hestia handed percy a simple pen. He looked at it with suspicion.

"So, I'm supposed to save the world with a pen?" He looked at her boringly.

Hestia gave a are-you-kidding-me look."uncap it, and point it away from me before you do."

Percy raised an eyebrow, but did as his adoptive mother said. As he did it, a sword grew from the point of the pen. He felt his control over fire grow and small green flames licked the side of the sword. On the side of the of the blade was ancient greek writing which unscrambled into the name Riptide.

"Push the button. On the hilt." Hestia said as she pointed toward a little gold button on the hilt of the sword.

Percy hit the switch on the hilt and Riptide grew double the length, and where the blade was, split into two other rods ending in points, slimming the middle, and effectively turning the sword into a trident. As Percy heeled the trident, he felt power course through him. He could feel the water in the pipes around him, he always could, but he felt them a lot more and could even tell which way the water was flowing.

"The power you feel if from holding you father's symbol of power over the sea. He has blessed it as well as as I have. Your power over water and fire will grow when holing this weapon. Water, when the trident is activated, and fire when the sword is activated." Hestia explained.

Percy gave a devilish grin before switching the trident back to a sword then putting the cap on the point as Riptide turned back into pen form.

"thanks mo-" Hestia cut him off.

"None of this was my idea, Perseus. It was your father's idea completely. He told Hephaestus what he wanted, then blessed the trident, then gave to me to bless it before I gave it to you." She explained before changing the subject, "Go get your brother. We are going to need to talk."

A.N. A bit of a short chapter, but just posted this story so i put two chapters up to see how it goes. Next chapter i will probably get the ball rolling a bit, and introduce the prophecy. I am is school, so I wont be able to update as much as i would like, but I will update as much as I can. As always, R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A. in case you all didn't know, I don't own PJO or AC as well as any of their products.

Chapter 3:

Percy walked looking at the ground shaking his head muttering things about how he shouldn't need to do this. All he wanted to do was simply live out his life with his brother in Hawaii doing things that he wanted. He just wanted to live like the mortals did, or as close as a demigod can get, but instead, he was currently walking into the roman camp. He was fully aware of the tension between the Greeks and Romans. His brother had gone to camp Half-Blood, while Percy went to Camp Jupiter. The plan was simple: gain the trust of the Romans as his brother gained the trust of the Greeks. Eventually the brothers would be reunited along with the camps to face the challenges ahead of them, including defeating the titan lord, Kronos, or Saturn, or Whatever. All percy knew was that this damn grudge between the two camps made it so he wouldn't see his brother for a while.

Percy stood in front of the tunnel connecting the camp from the rest of the world. He looked over his shoulder to see Lupa in her human form smiling a little and nodding to advance into the camp. Percy turned shaking his head still as he walked under the tunnel into the camp.

-Line Break-

Six months later

Percy stood in front of the camp next to his fellow Praetor, Reyna. Over the short months they have grew close together, as it was normal to happen to praetors to do. Many things have happened since the last time he saw his brother. Saved Zeus' Bolt. 'That was a pain in the ass,' he thought. Went to the sea of monsters, 'That was a pain in the ass,' the only part that he liked about the missions was some of the things he got from them. in the sea of monster, he met a dude who assisted him in escaping from the belly of a monster he didn't even want to know the name of when they escaped, the man gave him a vambrace with a hidden blade on the forearm that could shoot out and retract quickly. Which he found it quite useful in hand-to-hand combat.

The two praetors looked out among two hundred or so demigods of all ages and sizes. Both were proud of the small army that they commanded. To Percy's left was the hunters of Artemis, or Diana, who were mostly just there for keeping the peace. the soldiers respected the praetors, but feared the hunters of Artemis, they have seen what they were capable of, and didn't want to be on the wrong side of the hunters, which being male, they naturally were already. Suddenly a low, soft sound of an engine was heard followed by a war ship loaded to the teeth with weapons and armor. Low murmurs were heard throughout the army. A sudden screeching of a voice was heard,

"prepare yourselves, Romans! They've come prepared for war!" Octavian. The oh-so-mighty legacy of Apollo.

Percy looked lazily at Artemis to see her rolling her eyes. He chuckled. Percy nodded his head and Artemis nodded to a hunter next to her. The hunter put a hand around the auger's mouth, and roughly hitting him in the temple with the butt of her hunting knife, quickly and effectively knocking out the auger.

The sound of the war ship's engines shutting down alerted the camp of touch down of the greek camp representatives.

Percy wiped his small smile off his face as he turned around to see the remaining of the seven.

The first person Percy saw was his brother. Something that caught Percy's attention was how close Dustin and the blonde, probably a Athenian child, stood from each other.

Soon everyone was conversing and getting to know names of the greeks, but each other was still wary and didn't trust the other

As percy embraced his brother, he commented saying, "Six months and already got a girl? Don't believe it. "

His brother chuckled, "I see you have found one yourself, brother."

"N..no, just, we run the camp."

When they broke apart Dustin saw a reddened face of his brother, and began to chuckle. Dustin clapped a hand on his brother and turned to the rest of the group to see them staring wide-eyed at the two.

"You two know each other?" Reyna asked,

The siblings rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly, and looked almost identical,

"We're, well, kinda siblings..." Dustin trailed off.

Everyones eyes bugged out but the child of Athena's. The blonde walked forward and analyzed Percy through squinted eyes. He just sat there eyeing her with a raised eyebrow. After about a minute, Percy's ADHD took over and he got impatient. He walked up to the girl and simply said,

"Hi, I'm Percy, and you are?"

She sat there and looked at his hand before taking it, "Annabeth. I guess I'm going to have to get used to you since your his brother." She looked at Dustin . 'Okay, thats a sign. She is totally into him.' Percy grinned internally thought but decided put it off as stupid young love.

A.N. I apologize for both the tardiness of this chapter and the length. My school has been hounding me with homework and classwork so I can't get anything done. I wanted to put out a chapter to just show that I haven't abandoned you guys. My hope is to be back on my schedule of a chapter or two a week during my school year, but real life comes before FanFiction (sorry) and thats how its going to stay at least till summer rolls around. Any who, as I said, will try to put out a chapter or two out a week, but no promises.

-Neptune'sCreation


End file.
